


(Im)Perfect Situation

by thisisthefamilybusiness



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Couples' Therapy, Divorce, Established Relationship, Feelings, Infidelity, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If it is not about the money, what is it about?" Hannibal hadn't even looked mildly upset, just as clinical as always. "Sleeping with Alana meant nothing to me, Will." <br/>"If she meant nothing to you, why did you do it? Does our relationship mean nothing to you, too?"<br/>"I had sex with Alana because sex with her was mindless and pleasurable. You know that you matter more than that to me, Will."<br/>"Jesus, what are you, a sociopath? Can you even hear yourself, Hannibal?" </p><p>(Fill for the following HannibalKink prompt: "Will files for divorce. Hannibal gets a shark of an attorney but Will doesn't care about the money. He just wants to leave since Hannibal slept with Alana.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Im)Perfect Situation

Will wasn't sure when their marriage crumbled into this mess—if it was a steady, slow deterioration that he never noticed until it had fallen apart, or if it was a sudden shock that left a rift so big nothing could reconcile it.

But there wasn't much of a point to thinking about whens, whys, and hows of the past. Sitting around and trying to understand what had happened wasn't going to change the fact that Hannibal had had an affair, and it wasn't going to change the fact that their marriage had collapsed.

And the one attempt at couples' therapy has clearly proven that there wasn't going to be any reconciling their differences, ending with Will trying not to shout while Hannibal stared at him in cool detachment.

"If you think it's about the money, you're wrong. It's not about the money, Hannibal, it's never been about the money. I didn't even want a pre-nuptial, that was all your idea. Take it all, I don't care. Tell that to your goddamned lawyer."

"If it is not about the money, what is it about?" Hannibal hadn't even looked mildly upset, just as clinical as always. "Sleeping with Alana meant nothing to me, Will."

"If she meant nothing to you, why did you do it? Does our relationship mean nothing to you, too?"

"Alana is attractive, she harboured romantic notions towards me. She was a mutual friend of ours. I had sex with her because sex with her was mindless and pleasurable. You know that you matter more than that to me, Will."

"Jesus, what are you, a sociopath? Can you even hear yourself, Hannibal?"

Bedelia, the therapist, had settled her hand on Will's shoulder apologetically when he started to leave the office. "Hannibal seems to wear a very carefully tailored person-suit to avoid people. I think he has problems of his own he's spent a very long time suppressing underneath it. I’m sorry.”

"Thank you for trying," Will had sighed, and walked out.

* * *

Will pushed the papers across the café table to Beverly for her to read.

"Under this agreement, you only get forty-five percent of the retirement fund and fifteen percent of the savings... Am I boring you, Will, or are you just not listening?" she said, studying his expression.

"He can have all the money, he can have the house. I don't care about it. I just want my stuff, and for this to be over already. I just to leave.”

Beverly nodded. "It's going to be okay, Will. You know that, right?"

Will scrubbed a hand down his face and pressed his fist to his mouth, like he was trying to hold in a scream. "I loved him, Beverly. I married him because I wanted to spend forever with him. And then he sleeps with Alana, like it was nothing. And he doesn’t understand why I want the divorce, if it’s not about the house or the money or some physical possession. It’s like he just…. can’t understand.”

“Look, Will, I love you like my brother. But I’m not a therapist, okay? I’m a lawyer. I wish I could make your soon-to-be ex-husband less of a huge douche-wad, or do some psychiatric voodoo to make you feel better, but I can’t. All I can do is make sure that Hannibal isn’t going to screw you over here. It’s going to be okay, Will. Seriously.”

Will huffed out a laugh, absurdly thinking that it was just as well he and Hannibal never got around to adopting kids so there wouldn’t be a big custody battle. He bit down on his tongue and tried not to wonder when this became his life and where his marriage went as he nodded and tried to focus on Beverly.

“I just want out.”

“Then let me finish explaining this and we can start signing things, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a terrible attempt at referencing the Weezer song Perfect Situation in a way that was relevant to the fic, as it was all I listened to while writing this.


End file.
